


The Mud Games

by boringusername01



Category: Hunger Games - Fandom
Genre: Children, F/M, Fluff, Real or not real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boringusername01/pseuds/boringusername01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss and Peeta have children. And things get messy when they play outside</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mud Games

It took Peeta years to convince me to have them but I finally came around. Now I couldn't imagine what I would have done without them.  
Finnick and Dakota are running around in their diapers on our back lawn. Peeta insisted on giving them cake for lunch but now we weren't going to be able to put them down for a nap.  
Finnick had a chocolate brown hair with the same shade eyes. He had baby fat that all toddlers had that made you want to pick him up and hold him until he needed to be changed. He had just learnt to walk and he couldn't get enough of it. He hardly ever let anyone but Peeta carry him around, he resented his stroller and sulked when ever he had to sit in it.  
Dakota was quite the opposite. She has golden hair and hazel eyes. She was turning 5 this year, yet she she insisted that everyone carry her around. She would automatically get into a stroller when one was nearby, even if she was getting a bit big for.  
So anyway, our children we running, slipping from the wet mud, throwing mud at each other, all the while Peeta stood there watching in awe and with a very slight grimace, while they ran and dodged each other like they were at war.  
Peeta and I had told them about old stories of the Hunger Games, but we never told them that we were in them, and were in fact part of the reason why it ended. I thought it would be a nice surprise for them to learn in history class.  
Peeta caught my eye and walked to me. "Reminds you of a few things, doesn't it?"  
"Yeah, but it just makes me relieved thinking about it. They never had have to go through the that."  
"And they'll never have to, Katniss."  
"Mommy!" Screamed an angelic voice, "Please help me beat Finnicky!"  
"Then it's not fair, mommy," pouted Finnick.  
"Then daddy will join as well," Peeta said, walking over to Finnick.  
"Boys against girls then?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
"Poo-poo heads against pretty heads?" Dakota asked, trying to mimic her mom.  
"Yes it is, Dakota," Peeta said just as he throw a mud projectile. Dakota had somehow gotten out of the line of fire and I managed to get in the way.  
Peeta realized what happened, "Run, son, run!" He took Finnick in his arms and ran across the garden.  
After about 10 minutes of the mud war, Dakota and Finnick complained that they were sleepy and want to sleep.  
We bathed them and put them in their beds and cots.  
"They're cuter when they're asleep. Real or Not Real?"  
He made me feel 17 again, after 11 years.  
"Very Real." I said kissing him on the cheek.


End file.
